Good moments
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: "Crowley virou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Aziraphale sempre vinha com essa a cada 300 anos." Drabbles


**Título**: Good moments  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Belas Maldições  
**Casal**: Crowley/Aziraphale  
**Resumo**: "Crowley virou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Aziraphale sempre vinha com essa a cada 300 anos." Drabbles

* * *

_Do I stress you out?  
My sweater is on backwards and inside out  
And you say: "how appropriate!"_  
**All I Really Want – Ludwig Van Beethoven**

**

* * *

**

**Concessões**

Aziraphale não fazia de propósito; Dormir simplesmente não parecia certo para ele.

O loiro sempre se defendia dizendo que muito humanos concordavam com essa escolha. Vários deles eram grandes personalidades e se pudessem, nunca dormiriam. Napoleão e Da Vinci, por exemplo. Crowley apenas concordava com esses exemplos e replicava, geralmente de olhos fechados, para que Aziraphale não pintasse muitos quadro enquanto ele cochilava.

Dormir parecia ser algo importante para seu demônio, uma das satisfações terrenas que os dois compartilhavam há milhares de anos. Crowley o acompanhava nas óperas e nos cafés, então Aziraphale se esforçava para deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, encostar as pálpebras e sincronizar sua respiração.

Eventualmente, ele ficava _entediado. __*_Sempre que dormiam juntos Aziraphale usava parte das horas observando o demônio, tentando entender o que havia no ato de dormir que tanto o agradava. Anjos e demônios não sonhavam, portanto o que quer que atraísse Crowley para aquele confortável embasamento estava na mecânica e não na lírica da ação.

* * *

*: Anjos não são dificilmente entediados, essa é uma definição mentirosa. Eles só são _educados_. Podem escutar uma confissão ou assistir um longo documentário, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não queiram morrer por dentro.

* * *

Anjos também são extremamente cautelosos.

Aziraphale esperava até ter certeza de que Crowley estava dormindo. Ele conhecia o demônio bem o bastante para distinguir no som de sua respiração uma inconsciência tranquila. Um pequeno tique no canto dos lábios, realmente encantador. O anjo gostava de se aproveitar desses momentos, - o que era um pensamento bem pouco angélico -, mas os fins às vezes justificam os meios.

Ele sempre tirava disfarçadamente os óculos de Crowley. Às vezes o rapaz o punha em seu próprio rosto, sentindo como eram as cores do mundo para o moreno. Aziraphale gostava de observar o rosto do rapaz sem os óculos, o quão alongado e magro este era. Arrumava delicadamente a franja negra do demônio, penteando-a com os dedos.

A única vez que Aziraphale realmente gostou de dormir foi em uma tarde de Agosto. O dia estava terrivelmente frio e os dois haviam acabado de usar os corpos humanos de uma maneira que nenhum de seus superiores aprovaria. O anjo fez mais do que simplesmente controlar sua respiração; Aziraphale realmente sentiu os músculos de seu corpo relaxando um a um. O anjo foi embalado pela sensação de calor vinda do colchão, da coberta, e do demônio a seu lado. (Que naquela hora, já roncava quase imperceptivelmente).

Ele nunca mais questionou as sonecas de Crowley.

* * *

**Gostos**

O primeiro encontro de Aziraphale com o Bentley não foi dos mais interessados. Certamente não o tipo de interesse que Crowley esperava. O demônio estava há décadas se empenhando para vender a idéia de que carrões, cigarros e má-educação atraíam sexo. * Pensar que Aziraphale era absolutamente indiferente ao seu carro o incomodava levemente.

* * *

*: Nos dias de hoje o rapaz mantém a tática, mas com desodorantes.

* * *

"Eu não disse que eu não gostei, querido... é só que é grande demais."

"Grande demais? Como pode ser grande demais?"

"Tanta lataria... os humanos não percebem. Continuam fazendo carros e casas gigantes, cegos para a idéia de que o espaço está acabando."

"Ora, não venha com essa." Argumentou Crowley, fazendo uma curva particularmente fechada. "O céu está infestado de anjos e ninguém faz nada... ou melhor, fazem. Mandam pra cá. O que força o _meu _lado a enviar mais idiotas como Zibur e Halbur para ficar no meu caminho."

Aziraphale sorriu condescendente. Ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, Crowley era um demônio particularmente sensível.

"Admita, Aziraphale, seu chefe não tem a mínima idéia do que fazer com a superlotação."

"E o seu tem?"

Crowley sorriu.

"Salsichas."

Os olhos dourados brilharam de uma maneira que faria um calafrio percorrer a espinha de qualquer outro anjo.

"Ai, Crowley!" Aziraphale fugiu os olhos para a janela, decidido a não falar mais com ele até chegarem no restaurante. "Piada de mau gosto..."

* * *

**Amigos**

Era uma regra silenciosa. Sempre que passavam alguns anos sem uma garrafa de vinho os dois dividiam um jantar. O restaurante escolhido era qualquer um que tivesse uma longa fila de espera. O convite era feito de maneira casual.

Normalmente, o único incômodo era fingir que eles dividiam a conta. O anjo dava os ombros, sem se incomodar com a interpretação dos garçons sobre seu jantar a dois. Crowley, levemente perturbado, sempre se propunha a quitar a conta com o cartão de crédito.*

* * *

*: Uma invenção que o fazia se sentir subestimado. Até mesmo os maiores torturadores do inferno se sentiam desconfortáveis com a invenção do cheque especial.

* * *

Apenas uma vez os dois foram incomodados por um problema de outra natureza.

Uma natureza angélica que sorriu ao avistar Aziraphale confraternizando com o inimigo.

"Mas que bom te encontrar aqui... Não sabia que gostava desse restaurante."

O loiro sorriu gentilmente para o conterrâneo, ignorando politicamente o meio-sorriso.

"Mikhael, que prazer. É um lugar bastante agradável."

O outro anjo, igualmente loiro, encarou Crowley com o canto dos olhos. Diferente de Aziraphale, cujas esferas eram de um azul cerúleo, a cor de Mikhael era levemente acinzentada. Seu nariz perfeitamente empinado sentiu o perfume do lugar.

"Cheiro de mal-passado... Alguém deveria avisar o cozinheiro."

Crowleu sorriu com a provocação. O demônio ergueu as sobrancelhas e assoprou fogo na chama da vela. Mikhael comprimiu os ombros com a falta de educação e Aziraphale não achou tanta graça no comentário. O loiro se empertigou visivelmente.

"Estranho..."Disse, encarando o outro anjo. "Eu não sinto cheiro de queimado. Apenas uma versão antiga de _Egeo rose..._ bastante deselegante."

Os olhos acinzentados se arregalaram com a audácia. O rapaz respirou fundo, irritado e gaguejou de raiva ao pedir licença.

Aziraphale deu uma garfada satisfeita na sua truta, mas Crowley hesitou.

"Essa eu não entendi..."

"Oh." O rapaz secou sua boca com o guardanapo de pano antes de explicar. "É uma piada bastante conhecida no céu... Um perfume barato e de mau gosto..."

Crowley ponderou sobre a frase. O inferno também tinha suas piadas internas, mas nenhuma delas sobre perfumes. Nada que pudesse disfarçar o pensamento de que anjos provavelmente eram a coisa mais gay que Deus já criou em todo o firmamento.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Aziraphale, notando a maneira que o demônio o encarava. "No que você está pensando?"

"Nada..." Crowley afastou a idéia e pegou as cebolas do prato de Aziraphale. Ele já havia separado os tomates. "Nada."

* * *

**Política**

"Eu só estou dizendo que me incomodo, só isso."

Crowley suspirou. Em sua mão direita o demônio tinha uma dose de bom uísque. Na esquerda, o New York Times de Domingo. Domingo que vem.

"Eu não quero discutir, meu bem. Mas veja, é um ponto de vista limitado. É um absurdo você afirmar que eu tenha de ficar por baixo apenas por ser um anjo."

Crowley virou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Aziraphale sempre vinha com essa a cada 300 anos.

O anjo se aproximou. Era uma bela tarde no Soho* e Crowley estava encostado na poltrona de couro vermelho. Aziraphale apoiou as mãos em seu ombro, fazendo o demônio encarar as unhas impecavelmente bem feitas com uma sobrancelha erguida.

* * *

* : Nunca houve malícia na voz daqueles que descobriam em que bairro ficava o sebo de Aziraphale. Apenas um tom aliviado de que aquele rapaz fosse discreto _apesar de tudo._

* * *

"Não se esqueça, querido, que você me deixava ficar por cima antes."

A voz do anjo estava livre de orgulho, em seu rosto apenas um sorriso benevolente.

"Ah, mas isso foi no império Romano.*" Se defendeu Crowley com um sorriso nervoso. "No império Romano TODO MUNDO fazia esse tipo de coisa."

* * *

*: Importante dizer que mesmo durante o Império Romano (1o e 2o tempo) Aziraphale possuía a mesma altura, cabelos, e de um modo geral, roupas de então. Era mais difícil achar coletes de lã que se acinturavam naquela época, mas poder angélico e um senso vanguardista de moda conseguiam muita coisa.

* * *

"Bom, isso é verdade. No império Romano era bastante popular..." Aziraphale ponderou enquanto Crowley ajeitava sua gravata. "Mas agora nós temos a liberdade dos sexos, queima de sutiãs... eu não entendo porque-"

"Não, não..." Corrigiu Crowley. "Isso foi nos anos 60."

"Oh."

Aziraphale piscou, pouco convencido.

"O que nós temos agora são sex shops. Muitos deles. E livros. Todos afirmando que descobriram novos tipos de orgasmo."

O demônio aguardou aqueles momentos que Aziraphale precisava para se acostumar ao século XX. Eles já estavam no século XXI, mas ninguém avisou ao anjo que isso significava uma proliferação inesgotável de informações. Úteis ou não.

O loiro nunca se lembrava quantos o's havia na palavra _Google_ e não tinha entendido que um e-mail era mais do que um correio que não precisa de selos. Crowley ainda esperaria alguns anos para lhe explicar. Não somente pelo monopólio infernal na internet, mas ele sentia que _tubes _e _chans _seriam traumáticos para o seu anjo.

"Isso é um tanto... exagerado. Eu sempre achei sex shops bastante distrativos."

Crowley virou os olhos.

"Você é tão reacionário."

"_Darling_..." Aziraphale transformou o toque em uma confortável massagem. "Você está dizendo que anjos devem ficar por baixo por serem anjos... e _EU _sou reacionário?"

Crowley não encontrou argumentos.

* * *

**Brigas**

Uma vez ficaram sem se falar por 50 anos. Isso foi no tempo em que o mundo era um lugar relativamente pequeno. Qualquer grande cidade não era maior do que hoje é um grande shopping. Havia meia-dúzia de importantes capitais e muitos poucos bares decentes.

Ainda assim, eles passaram 50 anos sem se falar.

O assunto nunca foi satisfatoriamente discutido. Psicanálise ainda não havia sido inventado e eles estavam convictos de que a melhor cura para palavras mal trocadas era o tempo.

O motivo era absurdamente tolo, mas mesmo nos dias de hoje, tantos séculos depois, eles não saíam juntos para escolher tapetes.

* * *

**Valores**

A fidelidade é um valor que não foi criado para valer 6000 anos. Ainda assim, a traição era mal vista em ambos os lados. Todo o demônio ria de uma boa história de corno, mas todos temiam silenciosamente ser o sujeito de um novo par de chifres.

Nunca foi, nem dentre os mais burocráticos emissários do céu, proposta uma emenda para seres imortais. Ambos os lados preferiam resolver essa questão de maneira pessoal e indolor.

Crowley, mais por estilo do que por definição, gostava de se divertir com os humanos. Aziraphale sempre julgou falta de classe demonstrar ciúmes, mas percebeu desde o início uma preferência de Crowley por rapazes ruivos e mulheres altas de cardigan vermelho.

O anjo não perdia a oportunidade.

"E se fosse um rapaz de cardigan vermelho?"

Crowley fingia não saber do que ele estava falando.

Mesmo o anjo, a cada punhado de décadas, cedia a algumas brincadeiras terrenas. Não era definido no céu quantas penitências se deveria pagar por atos de prazer terreno, mas Aziraphale tinha sua própria conta de orações.*

* * *

*Crowley então sabia; joelhos vermelhos significavam que a noite de Aziraphale havia sido boa. Por um motivo ou por outro...

* * *

Ele também reconhecia que o anjo tinha uma queda por homens de meia idade, intelectuais metidos a besta, loucos por ópera.

Crowley os detestava.

"Esses almofadinhas são espertos demais para sequer _desconfiar_ que existe algo sobrenatural em você... Nem passa pela cabeça deles que é suspeito você conseguir os melhores lugares na ópera..."

Aziraphale sabia que o ciúmes era um pecado, mas às vezes simplesmente não parecia.

* * *

**Observações**

"Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir... Deus fez o mundo de maneira muito competente."

Mesmo com aquela quantidade de álcool a frase havia soado estranha. Aziraphale encarou o seu demônio, perdendo um dos últimos fogos do réveillon.

"Por que você diz isso?" O anjo deu um gole longo no champanhe.

"Eu não digo pelo todo... as pessoas olham pelo todo, mas não está lá. Quer dizer... eu acho que não, pelo menos. Veja, Azi..." Bem bêbado. Crowley segurou na mão do anjo e virou sua palma, encarando as linhas desenhadas em sua pele. "Milhares de pequenas marcas... diferentes em cada um dos bilhões de pequenos seres humanos. E dentro delas, dentro até mesmo das menores coisas, há coisas menores _aindas_ que funcionam em perfeita harmonia entre si, dando continuidade a vida que _ele _criou."

Aziraphale não desviou o olhar. O anjo fez questão de se tornar sóbrio para ouvir melhor o que o demônio tinha a dizer.

"Quer dizer... é bastante coisa, _certo? _Eu entendo que ele tenha tido MUITO tempo para pensar em tudo, mas é tudo tão... dependente. Todas as coisinhas pequenas dependem de outras coisinhas pequenas que dependem do...clima e da luz e de moléculas específicas e enzimas e... Você entende? Eu não culpo os humanos... Quem iria _imaginar _que o carbono fossse estragar tudo? Estava tudo lá... eles misturaram, gerou plástico. Eles ficaram felizes. Tudo ficou mais quente. Até eles perceberem que grande merda eles estão fazsssendo..."

Aziraphale sorriu. Crowley sempre alongava os s's quando ficava excitado com algum argumento. Adorável, em sua opinião.

"Mas agora eles sabem. E muitos não estão agradecidos."

_Como você. _Pensou o anjo com quieta satisfação. Crowley se recompôs.

"Eu também não disse que eles estão certos! E não pense que eu aprovo incondcsssionalmente... esse plano inefável sempre me cheirou mal. Se ele _pode _fazer todas essas coisas... bom.. ele _poderia _estar se esforçando agora."

Aziraphale olhou para as linhas na palma de sua mão. Aquele não era _seu _corpo, é claro. Ele estava mais diretamente agradecido à secretária do setor de corporação no céu do que a _ele. _Aqueles detalhes, porém, também o impressionavam.

"Eu acho que _ele _já se esforçou o suficiente." Concluiu Aziraphale.

"...É." Concordou Crowley, ainda pensativo. "Talvez."

* * *

**Tempo**

Certas coisas não mudam. Crowley e Aziraphale sempre gostaram de compromissos periódicos. Talvez por serem ambos filhos do céu, os dois seres se apraziam com compromissos fixos e horários cumpridos.

Quando ser inimigos eternos queria dizer alguma coisa, eles demarcavam território a cada centenas de anos. Cada um escolhia meia dúzia de feitos que o outro não deveria intervir e sempre que um intervia (e um intervia) algumas descorporações eram feitas (ou intentadas).

Depois que a trégua foi definida (em torno do século 10 a.c) os encontros se tornaram mais freqüentes e algumas impressões foram compartilhadas sobre o mundo. Várias vezes um terreno desconhecido era investigado junto; como o Japão e outras ilhas suspeitas. Assim como sempre lhes pareceu mais agradável ter companhia durante os feitos históricos mais importantes.

Quando a palavra _eternos_ sobrepujou o significado de _inimigos_ as garrafas substituíram as facadas no escuro e uma série de novas barreiras foram quebradas. Eles se encontravam a cada década para comentar a vida na antiguidade e compartilhar uma boa garrafa infinita. Essa começou a ser seguida de alguns apertões, infantis empurrões e depois, numa sequencia lógica, beijos e mordidas. (Aziraphale, apesar do que possa estar implícito, gostava particularmente delas). Nenhum dos dois tinha real interesse por sexo ou sóbrio contato físico, mas esse tipo de desinteresse nunca foi bem aceito pela sociedade.

No final, você acaba ficando _curioso._

Antes de uma primeira (e incerta) tentativa, os dois rapazes haviam discutido as dificuldades teóricas da ação. Isso foi em torno do século III quando aquele tipo de coisa estava REALMENTE na moda.

Nos dias atuais, Crowley resumia a discussão com um argumento simples.

"Vocês anjos gostam de coisas confortáveis; lençóis macios, musica ambiente, uma garrafa de vinho... Você não iria querer se esforçar. Não _de verdade._"

O anjo ponderava sobre aquelas palavras, admitindo certa verdade nelas. Crowley, mais ou menos a cada 300 anos, sempre tinha novas idéias. Qualquer novidade que pusesse esquentar uma vida sexual de quase dois milênios de existência.

Ele, porém, sempre se sentia mais inclinado a voltar para seu sebo, para sua cama e para uma já selecionada coleção de CDs de musica clássica.

* * *

**Necessidade**

O mundo não iria acabar. Não naquele dia. Não naquele ano. Aquele pensamento era um alívio para certo anjo e demônio que, ironicamente, foram enviados a este mundo para garantir que ele um dia acabasse.

Ainda assim, depois de um imediato alivio, ambos encontraram motivos para se sentirem constrangidos com os próprios atos.

Isso não tinha nada a ver com trabalho. Cada vez menos tinha a ver com os desejos do céu/inferno e cada vez mais com determinada marca de vinho, chocolates, passeios no parque e, inevitavelmente, um ao outro. Quer dizer, os dois se conheciam há mais de 6000 anos e a perspectiva de não ter mais com quem competir era assustadora.

Crowley não se incomodava de ouvir que era _ele_ o principal motivo pelo qual o anjo temia o Armageddon. Mas ele se incomodava, - e muito -, de que essas palavras tivessem saído de sua própria boca.

Foi um lapso sóbrio. Uma semana antes deles descobrirem que o bebê que vinham criando era tão demoníaco quanto um bazar de igreja.

Nunca em um momento de relativa fraqueza Aziraphale esfregou o sentimento na sua cara... o anjo até era _legal_. Aziraphale respeitava as raras demonstrações de afeto do demônio. Ele sorria e dizia que Crowley sabia como ele se sentia. E Crowley sabia. Ele não se importava que Aziraphale falasse que se importava com ele. Escutar aquele tipo de declaração não era desagradável_. _Ele não ligaria de passar mais 6000 anos recebendo mensagens de texto desejando-lhe uma boa noite ou um 'Espero que esteja bem, querido + carinha*'.

Crowley não ligava de verdade, mas era um pouco constrangedor.

* * *

*: SMS' eram o máximo de tecnologia que o cérebro angelical de Aziraphale assimilaria pelos próximos 6000 anos.

* * *

O anjo também tinha sua dose de constrangimento. Nada realmente irreversível, mas assombrado pela perspectiva do fins dos tempos Aziraphale havia tido reações bem pouco angélicas. Pode-se dizer que, para a imediata aprovação de Crowley, o demônio foi mais requisitado em sua cama naquela última década do que durante todo o império romano.

Aziraphale sabia que essa reação era natural. Ele gostava daquela cobra velha apesar de tudo... porém o anjo não se sentia muito orgulhoso de como as coisas foram feitas no final.

"Eu fico feliz que não tenha acabado" Admitiu Aziraphale, satisfeito até mesmo que o velho Bentley continuasse como sempre. Crowley apenas o encarou com o canto dos olhos e puxou o cinto de segurança de Aziraphale enquanto dirigia com uma única mão.

"Nós sobrevivemos ao apocalipse... mas isso não quer dizer que você possa ficar sem cinto na estadual."

Aziraphale concordou, pensando que seu demônio às vezes era bom demais para seu próprio bem.

"Acho que eu posso aguentar mais 6000 anos com você."

Crowley fez questão de que nenhum carro estivesse vindo antes de responder. O demônio se inclinou para o lado do passageiro e marcou o pescoço do anjo com uma mistura de beijo e mordida que estremeceu as bases do loiro.

"Apossto que ssim."

O susssurro foi alongado, ainda mais pela reação de Aziraphale que empurrou-o para o volante.

"Mais atenção na estrada, sua cobra velha." Brigou o rapaz, encarando a janela com as bochechas quase imperceptivelmente coradas de irritação.

Antes do km seguinte havia já um leve sorriso em seus lábios, o que fazia Crowley pensar que Aziraphale às vezes era mau o bastante para seu próprio bem.

O mundo não iria acabar naquele dia. Nem naquele ano. Por eles, não precisaria acabar nunca.

* * *

Nota do autor: Na real é Alanis Morisette.

**Apesar de saber que o Neil e o Terry lidam bem com o Fandon de Good Omens eu fico contente de que nenhum deles compreenda português.**

**Serio, vocês não pensam na cara do Gaiman lendo um Threesome Aziraphale/Crowley/Adam? Eu ficaria muito triste...**


End file.
